


They say Love is Blind

by Blith456



Series: Connor and Markus need love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor in love, Happy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, blind!markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blith456/pseuds/Blith456
Summary: They say love is blindConnor disagrees but Markus changes that





	They say Love is Blind

They say love is blind

Connor has to disagree. There are too many people in the world that marry for money and power. No one gives another a chance if they aren't exactly what they want. Connor has to many times been turned down because they think he's to strange, not attractive enough, to robotic. Sometimes he has to agree. Hes anti-social, he get excited over stupid things, he bottles up all his emotions so he comes off as cold. He tries his hardest. He really does. The only real friends he has would be Hank his adoptive father and his best friend Kara. They were able to get under his robotic mask.

But back to the love thing, he doesn't believe in it. Sure he loves Kara and Hank, but the way people just “fall in love” at the drop of a hat isn't real. So if he believed in love it would not be blind. It would be all seeing. See all the bad and good in people. Cross out the poison people. Just let people be happy. 

Who needs love anyway? Connor is happy being by himself. 

At least that's what he thought until he met Markus. 

Markus. Where to even start? He creative and kind. No matter what was going on in his life he would drop everything to help those who needed it. Didn't matter who you are or what you have done he would help you. He's an artist. A sculptor. He makes beautiful pieces with only his hands. 

Connor never thought love was blind but the day he saw Markus with his cane. He fell hard. 

Maybe in the end love is blind...

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? "Maybe love is blind" because Connor loves Markus but Markus is blind!! no? Just me? That's ok it was just an idea I had so I wrote a little drabble. Hope you liked it. Maybe leave a comment? That would be cool.


End file.
